


What Squidward Should Do

by JustBeStill



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: What Squidward should do instead of living next to Spongebob...





	What Squidward Should Do

Instead of putting up with SpongeBob's annoyingness, Squidward should make him suffer by poisoning his pet snail Gary, then burn SpongeBob's house down so Spongebob has to live in a box go to the Krusty Krab and kill Mr Krabs and burn down the Krusty Krab so Spongebob doesn't have a job. Then Squidward should go to Patrick's house and kill him, too so Spongebob doesn't have a friend, and he should also kill Sandy and destroy her water dome. Then destroy Glove World and kill everyone Spongebob has ever known, even his parents. Then Squidward should move to a better neighborhood, and live his life in peace forever and ever. The End.


End file.
